paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plasm Powerhouse
This is the final episode of the Pikmin 3/PAW patrol crossover series. Last episode, I forgot to mention that 30 swooping snitchbugs dropped 10 bomb rocks into the pup's vehicles, rendering them useless. Also Marshall had to defeat that annoying beach crab, except it mutated into a peckish aristocrab. In this episode, the PAW patrol fights the Plasm Wraith to rescue Ryder. The PAW patrol heads into the arena and finds the Plasm Wraith. It makes weird noises that they can't understand and it shoots plasm on top of the tower and draws its spear-like projections but before they could battle, the Plasm patrol comes and now they have to fight 7 opponents at once! The battle starts with the Plasm Wraith waddling to try and spear something. Plasm Skye is assaulting them from the air. Plasm Rocky changes into a spotty bulbear and Plasm Rubble transforms into Galleom from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Plasm Zuma and Chase just attack. The PAW patrol manage to attack the Plasm Wraith, which make him lose some plasm... but it gets reabsorbed 5 seconds later. It attacks with lightning speed stabs and hits... no one, they all dodged! Skye says to defeat the Plasm Wraith, they need to attack the plasm that falls from him. During the chaos the plasm at the tower slowly goes through the entire Formidable Oak. Plasm Marshall attempts to attack them by spraying water, but he sprays plasm instead. The PAW patrol use this to shrink the plasm they have by a lot! Eventually they manage to get his health down to half, and he sends out the elemental plasms. It's a combustion plasm. Marshall easily destroys it and the plasm it leaves behind. The Plasm Wraith sends out an aqua and a combustion plasm, easily destroyed by Marshall and Zuma. The Plasm Wraith then starts to levitate. Skye tries to attack it but gets interrupted by Plasm Skye. The Plasm Wraith sends out 3 pellucid plasms. Luckily, Rubble still has the lithopod launcher and he shatters all of them and destroys some plasm. Just as the Plasm Wraith's health enters the red zone. Ryder exits the Formidable Oak, he tells the pups to stop fighting, as he's fine. All the pups agree, except for Skye. Skye thinks it's a fake Ryder because he would never help the enemy! She attacks him as everyone looks shocked. The disguise falls and shows plasm, which gets destroyed. Exhausted, the PAW patrol manage to shrink the Plasm Wraith down to almost nothing when the Plasm patrol activates plan Y88, recombine into the Plasm Wraith! He regains all his health back and he sends out 3 discharge plasms... but the pups don't have anyone who can resist electricity. We then see a sped up montage of the PAW patrol whittling his health down to nothing. He falls and spits out an orange cube. The orange cube expands and dissipates to reveal Ryder. He thanks the pups for rescuing him and congratulates them for defeating the Plasm Wraith. They head back through the portal to the PAW patrol universe and walk toward the lookut tower just as the sun sets. The closing theme plays and the screen fades to black. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes